Lights Out
' '''is episode 40b of Edward and Eric. It premiered on Kids' WB on April 1, 2000. Synopsis Eric and Sebastian are ready to watch the season finale of The Match Boy & Girl Show, but when Edward's latest invention causes a worldwide power outage (which turns out to be so bad it also turns off the Sun), he and Oscar must find a solution before the Earth freezes. Cast (WIP) *Andrew Rannells as Edward, Oscar, Paul, The Narrator, (WIP) *Josh Peck as Eric *Eric Stuart as Sebastian *Adam West as Match Boy *Grey DeLisle as Match Girl *Mike Pollock as Announcer Trivia *The title is based on the saying "lights out", which refers to the time of day in school dorms, military barracks, and other certain places where everybody is expected to be asleep. *Happy Sponge Chase Vibes by Nicolas Carr serves as the title card track for this episode. *Edward was previously scared of the dark in Scary Movie and then again in Under Lock and Key, but in this episode, he somehow isn't. Transcript (Episode begins in the living room of the Pearson apartment. Eric is channel surfing while Sebastian is sitting on the couch) '''Eric: '(on the TV, we see live-action stock footage of a goldfish swimming around in a bowl) Rerun. (changes the channel, and we see the Tacoma Narrows Bridge collapsing) Rerun. (we see a live-action clown juggling) Rerun. (he grunts as we see The Weather Channel, a black-and-white horse race, and trains crashing into each other) All TV has is just dumb old reruns! I wanna watch something new and exciting, like the season finale of The Match Boy & Girl Show. 'Sebastian: '''Uh, Eric, isn't that what you invited me over for? '''Eric: '''Huh? (suddenly, he realizes and starts laughing) Oh! Well, why didn't you say so? (hops on the couch) Don't be so narrow-minded next time, buddy! (laughs again) (Sebastian grunts, but calms down in a nanosecond) '''Sebastian: '''Well, pal, it's time our favorite show makes history! (changes the channel to The WT) (Meanwhile, in Edward's laboratory, Edward and Oscar are working on a grand invention) '''Edward: '''Well, Oscar, I've finally invented the 4D Hypercube! Do you have the power cord ready? '''Oscar: '(hoots and plugs the cord into an oversized outlet with his beak) (We see Eric and Sebastian again) 'Announcer: '''Last time on The Match Boy & Girl Show, our two heroes were trapped in Plutonic's lair, with their limbs attached to conveniently indestructible chains, and having their thoughts absorbed! '''Sebastian: '''This is it, buddy! (sniffs tears of joy) Hey, did you deliver that pizza? '''Eric: '''Sure did. (the doorbell rings, and he opens it. Countless of pizza boxes flood the entire living room) Well, our two hours worth of pizza ain't gonna wait for nothing! (starts eating a slice) (In Edward's laboratory, Edward looks at a switch. The switch goes from "Relaxed", "Irritated", "Calm Down, Friend", "Kinda Intense", "Getting There", and "OBLIGATORY SWITCH LABEL IN CAPS LOCK INDICATING THAT IT'S THE MAXIMUM SETTING". He flips the switch to the latter and the room starts shaking) (The living room's lights flicker on and off, and then back on) '''Sebastian: '(his eyes are still glued to the TV) Man, this episode feels realistic. (Suddenly, the entire world shakes, and all the electricity across the planet wipes out. The Sun's heat gets blown out like a candle) Category:Edward and Eric Category:Episodes Category:Edward and Eric episodes Category:Edward and Eric Season 3 Category:Insecurity and TGB1's pages